How to Annoy Guardians of Ga'Hoole Characters (and OC's of mine)
by DarthAstzelur
Summary: I couldn't resit myself, but I had to do it xD. This story focuses on how to annoy each characters from Legend of the Guardians: The Owl's of Ga'Hoole and from Guardians of Ga'Hoole (Books), and OC's of mine. So, this will might have laughter a long the way, and some funny ways to annoy each and single character that had been presented, and so, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**How to annoy Carlos Nyroc Alba**

**Called him Carly or Carlyle.**

**Tell him he should date with Thana.**

**Locked him in the room of fangirls, and run as fast as you can.**

**Pinch his tail feathers and waited for him to ask 'Why did you do that?' just say 'I thought you're Thana or Lorraine.'**

**Ask him does he have a crush on Lorraine.**

**When he is hanging out with Thana, have all other Guardians and sing the song called 'Somebody too love' from Happy Feet movie.**

**Ask him how his parents doing.**

**Spelled his middle name backwords.**

**When he is in the throne with his parents, run in and shout out 'Run Carlos! The Eagles are coming!' and wait for him to turn and say 'whoops, wrong throne.' And leaves.**

**Tell him his father still hates him.**

**Called him a weakling while he was at the academy.**

**Tell him put a candle on before Nyriss and Alvin will haunt him in his dreams.**

**Ask him will he become a new 'Metal Beak'.**

**Dye his feathers blue.**

**Do the Imperial March theme song when he was at the academy.**

**Ask him what present he should give for his mother for Mothers Day.**

**Showed him the video clip at YouTube when he got slapped by his father.**

**Tell him Alvin is way stronger than him.**

**Tell him he should date Private's sister.**

**Tell him Private might have a crush on him (If you are a guy; that will be awkward.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**How to annoy Digger**

**Thanks for all of those who read my 'How to Annoy' Fanfic, it's amazing and so much fun to do, and this time, we had Digger! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Call him diggy when he was at the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole.**

**Tell him Gylfie might have a crush on him.**

**When he is hanging out with Twilight tell Twilight to play the song called 'Oppa Gangnam Style' from PSY. **

**Pinch his tail feathers, waited him to asked 'Why did you do that for?' and reply to him 'I thought you're Gylfie'.**

**Tell him Twilight might have a crush on him (If you're a guy, that'll be awkward.)**

**Dye his feathers pink.**

**Ask him why he is a small owl.**

**Tell him Soren doesn't like his jokes.**

**Whisper to his ear slit and said to him put a candle on before those crows haunts him in his dreams.**

**Play some music to drive him crazy.**

**Post some pictures of him and Gylfie kissing and place them all over his hollow and run as fast as you can.**

**Play some other music's like from Michael Jackson or other famous bands you like and **_**would**_** drive him crazy.**

**Locked him in a room of fangirls and run as fast as you can.**

* * *

**That's all to it, I will make more of these, let me know which character you want me to add to annoy, and so thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How to annoy Boron**

**What's up, I'm sorry for not updating this, here is the next character, Boron! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ask Boron how he becomes king of Ga'Hoole, and if he grew tired of answering that, asking him something else to annoy.**

**Make a boring story for him until he grew bored with it.**

**Tell him someone has a crush on his wife, Barran.**

**When he is hanging out with Barran at the Parliament Chamber, put the sign all over the Parliament Chamber and wrote 'I love the Pure Ones, suckers!' or 'Long live the Pure Ones!'**

**Used the word 'Spronk' in front of him to make him faint. **

**Tell him nobody did not like his Wet Poop jokes.**

**Tell him the Pure Ones are way better than the Guardians.**

**Tell him his daughter was making out with Carlos.**

**Spelled his name backwords.**

**Dye his feathers blue.**

* * *

**Sorry, this is all I can think of. Let me know which characters from the movie and from the books and my OC's too add. And if there is certain characters from the books I didn't read or haven't met them yet so far, then, I won't add them to my 'How to Annoy'. So, thanks for reading and let me know what to add next!**


End file.
